A Sister's Love
by GingerBeast
Summary: Petunia Dursley, of number 4 Privet Drive, would probably never admit it, but she loved her sister dearly.
1. Hogwarts Letter

Petunia Dursley, of number 4 Privet Drive, would probably never admit it, but she loved her sister dearly. They had been the best of friends when they were younger, and no matter what, she still loved Lily. When Harry got his letter, memories came flooding back to her.

It was a cold day in January. Petunia Evans woke up to her sister poking her face.

"Tuney," The young red head said in a sing song voice. "Tuney, wake up." Twelve year old Petunia Evans opened one eye to see her intruder. "Good you're up!" Lily exclaimed, hoping off of her sister's bed and skipping over to her sister's closet. "Tuney, you should wear this pretty blue dress today," The girl said excitedly as she pulled out the dress she was talking about. "It will match your eyes."

Petunia sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. "Lils, what time is it?" Petunia asked as she looked around the room, forgetting where her clock was for a moment.

"Six thirty," Lily replied as she began looking around through Petunia's sock drawer for a pair of socks to match the dress.

"Six thirty?" Petunia grunted. She fell backwards onto her pillow. "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Because," Lily said indignantly, "Today is a very special day." She let out a huff as she finally decided a pair of white socks would look best with her sister's dress.

"Special day?" Petunia muttered.

"Did you forget, Tuney, because if so," Lily trailed off.

"Of course I didn't forget," Petunia rolled over on her side to look at her calendar. January 30th. "It's your birthday," Petunia exclaimed, hoping out of bed to give her sister a hug. Lily just stood there, allowing her sister to hug her, but not returning the hug out of her stubbornness.

"Good to know you remembered," Lily said as Petunia released her from the hug. Lily walked over to Petunia's desk and grabbed a small box full of ribbons and began searching through it for a blue ribbon to match the dress. She came across a green ribbon that matched her eyes. "Tuney," Lily started. "Can I borrow this ribbon today? It matches my eyes and the dress I'm wearing."

"Lils, you borrow that ribbon more than I actually wear it. How about you keep it?" Lily's eyes lit up.

"Really, Tuney?" Lily asked her sister.

"Sure, it really does match your eyes."

"Okay," Lily held the ribbon in her hand as she continued to search the box for a blue ribbon. She found the ribbon she was looking for and set it with the dress and socks. "I'll keep the ribbon," Lily said as she was exiting the room, "If you don't try and pass it off as my birthday present." Petunia rolled her eyes as Lily shut the door.

Petunia got ready and then headed to her sister's room. Lily sat on her bed with a book in her hands. Petunia smiled. Her sister seemed to always be reading.

"So, Lils," Petunia gained her sister's attention. "Now that I'm up and fully awake and won't be able to go to sleep for at least another thirteen hours, what do you want to do?" Lily scrunched up her face in thought.

"Teach me to play Chess," Lily said at last. Petunia sighed. This would be a long morning.

At about half past eight, Lily and Petunia heard the footsteps of Mr. and Mrs. Evans heading down the stairs to begin to fix breakfast. At nine o'clock, breakfast was ready, and the girls were called down to eat.

"Happy Birthday!" Mr. and Mrs. Evans cheered when their youngest daughter walked through the door. Lily took a seat at the table, ready for her "Birthday Breakfast." Mrs. Evans set a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon before her daughter.

Breakfast went by quickly, and the presents set in the corner of the room continued to tease Lily.

"Can't I please open my presents?" Lily begged when her mother began to clear the table.

"You know the rules, Lily," Mrs. Evans smiled at her daughter. "No presents until dinner." Lily crossed her arms and slumped back in her chair.

At ten thirty, the door bell rang. Lily hurried to the door to open it, but her father beat her to it. Lily craned her neck around her father to get a glance at the stranger.

"Hello Mr. Evans," the woman at the door said. Lily was shocked, to say the least. No sales person ever knew their last name before, nor did they dress in emerald green robes.

"May I help you?" Mr. Evans asked the woman.

"Yes, I am Minerva McGonagall. I have something I need to speak with you and Mrs. Evans about, if I may come in." Mr. Evans pulled the door open wider and told Lily to go upstairs and find Petunia. Lily reluctantly left, only to find Petunia sitting at the top of the stairs, observing everything that went on below.

"Who's she?" Petunia asked her younger sister. Lily just shrugged and took a seat next to Petunia. They watched in silence as Mr. Evans went to the kitchen to get Mrs. Evans. The two returned together and took a seat opposite from Minerva McGonagall.

"So, what exactly is it you're here for, Minerva?" Mrs. Evans asked after introductions had been made.

"I am here on behalf of your daughter, Lily. You see, Lily is a very unique young lady."

"We know that," Mr. Evans replied. "She is top in her class, a very bright girl." He never liked skipping an opportunity to brag about either of his daughters.

"I am the deputy headmistress at a very fine school. I am here because Lily has been accepted into this school." Minerva looked at the other two adults, trying to catch their reaction.

"We didn't apply for any other schools," Mrs. Evans said more to her husband than the lady in emerald robes.

"No," The woman replied. "You wouldn't have. This school selects its students based off of other criteria other than grades. Hogwarts School is a school for magic. Your daughter is a witch." At the top of the stairs, Petunia's mouth dropped.

"M-my daughter can't be a-a witch." Mrs. Evans said. Mr. Evans nodded his head in agreement.

"This has to be some short of joke." Mr. Evans sputtered.

"Ah, but it isn't," The woman said. "Your daughter can do magic." Mr. and Mrs. Evans still doubted the woman. "I can prove it," Minerva said. She turned around so that she was facing the stairs. She looked at Lily and Lily returned the gaze. "Lily, would you come down here, please." This was the first time Mr. and Mrs. Evans had noticed that their daughters had been eavesdropping. Lily remained frozen.

"Lily, come down here." Mr. Evans said to his daughter a little more sternly. Lily hoped up from her spot and slowly descended the stairs. McGonagall met the girl half way and knelt down so that they were at the same eye level.

"Lily," Minerva began. "I hear you can do marvelous things with flowers. Can you show that to your mum and dad and me?" Lily nodded her head slowly. She held out her hand, and slowly, a lily that was sitting in a vase by the front door began to slowly rise out of its place and began to float toward Lily. The flower dropped after a few inches, but Mr. and Mrs. Evans had seen enough.

"My, my, Lily." Minerva looked at the young girl. "I heard you were talented, but I never expected that," The lady smiled at the girl who just stared at the flower on the floor. "Here, I have a letter for you," McGonagall pulled a letter out of her robes and handed it to Lily. "Now, I have some more things I need to discuss with your parents." Lily stared at the seal on the back. A large H for Hogwarts, Lily assumed. She slowly ascended the stairs, not paying attention to anything her parents or the other witch was saying anymore.

She sat down next to Petunia again, and Petunia stared blankly at the lily that was still lying on the floor.

"So," Petunia began in a whisper. "That Snape kid was right." Lily was now staring at the lily on the floor, as well. "You're a witch." Lily remained silent.

Petunia Dursley had always loved her sister, but when her nephew got his first letter, and she was reminded of how she didn't have the magical abilities Lily had, she tried her hardest to keep the letter from him as well.


	2. Platform 9 and 34

Petunia Dursley, of number 4 Privet Drive, would probably never admit it, but she loved her sister dearly. They had been the best of friends when they were younger, and no matter what, she still loved Lily. When she and her husband first dropped Harry off at the train station, she wanted to run in there with him so that she could see platform nine and three-quarters again, and look at everything in wonder, unlike she ever did when Lily was in school.

September 1st was a busy day in the Evans household. The sound of Lily Evans' trunk clunking on each step as she pulled it down the stairs resounded through the house.

"What do you have in there?" Mr. Evans asked as he watched his daughter pull the trunk down the last step. Lily pushed her red hair out of her face with a huff, her eyes briefly glancing up to the top of the stairs where her sister, Petunia, was observing the entire thing. Her eyes quickly moved to her father, who had a broad smile on his face.

"Books," She replied with a cheeky grin. Mr. Evans grabbed the handle of the trunk and wrapped his other arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Books!" Mr. Evans scoffed. "It's like you were going to school or something." Lily giggled and began to let her father lead her out the front door. "Just make sure you have enough paper to write your old man, okay."

Petunia glared at the two from the top of the stairs before turning on her heel and heading back into her own room. Petunia listened as she could hear her mum going on and on about how proud she was of her little girl.

Petunia sprawled out on her bed and pulled a picture out from the top drawer of her nightstand. She had placed it there several months before when Lily first found out she was a witch. There in the photo, two girls stood, arms thrown around each other's backs, wide grins on their faces. The first had blonde hair put into a braid, and was taller than the other girl by a couple inches. The second had bright, red hair, and in her smile you could see her two front teeth missing. It reminded Petunia of a simpler time, before magic. Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly by her mother.

"Petunia!" Her mother called her name. "It's time to go!" Mumbling to herself, Petunia trudged down the stairs. Lily and Mr. Evans were already sitting in the car, waiting for Mrs. Evans and Petunia. Petunia crawled into the back seat next to Lily, and Lily gave a small smile to her sister. Petunia just looked away without saying a word.

"So Lily," Mr. Evans began after fifteen minutes of a quiet car ride. "Are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?" Lily smiled.

"I am very excited." Lily replied.

"I don't see why you want to go to that wizard school anyway." Petunia muttered. Lily tried her best to ignore her sister. Petunia had been trying to pick a fight with her sister since Lily got her Hogwarts letter, and Lily was sick of it. "It's a school for freaks," Petunia stared out the window watching everything speed past them.

"It's not a school for freaks," Lily replied, tears forming in her eyes. Petunia's eyes drifted towards her sister.

"Petunia," Mrs. Evans reprimanded her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Lily." Petunia said, not truly meaning it. The remainder of the ride to King's Cross station was silent.

They family of four entered the train station, Petunia a few steps behind the rest, trailing behind with her arms crossed.

"What did they tell us the platform number was again?" Mrs. Evans asked her daughter. Lily pulled her ticket out of her pocket and read off the number. "And they said we had to go through the wall?" Lily's mother eyed all the solid looking walls as the approached the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

"Ready, Lils?" Mr. Evans asked his daughter as they stared at the solid looking wall. Lily nodded, and together, she and her father walked straight at the wall. Lily winced, expecting a collision, but none came. Behind them, Petunia and Mrs. Evans both came through the wall. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were both in awe, but Petunia just stared at her shoes.

"I wish you could come with me," Lily said extremely sincerely. Petunia's eyes began to fill with tears.

"You don't have to go," Petunia offered.

"But I do," Lily said. "I'm magical. I need to go, and I wish you could come with me." Petunia looked up at her sister, and Lily saw for the first time the tears forming in Petunia's eyes. "I'm sorry, Tuney!" Lily exclaimed, tears beginning to fill her own eyes. "I'm really sorry." Lily thought of an idea. "Listen," Lily grabbed her sister's hand. "Maybe once I'm there," Petunia tried to pull her hand away. "No, listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind!" Petunia pulled her hand out of her sister's grasp and used it to wipe her tears away.

"I don't… want… to… go!" Petunia said with a shaky voice. "You think I want to go to some stupid castle to learn to be a… a…" Lily already knew the word that was preparing to escape Petunia's lips. She didn't want to listen. Lily saw all the unique people all around her with cats, or owls, or toads. There was a light buzz of chatter coming from all around them from kids reuniting with friends after a long summer. It was then that Lily realized she belonged with those people. When Petunia saw them all she saw was…

"… You think I want to be a… a freak?" The tears Lily had been attempting to hold back were now visible.

"I am not a freak," Lily said. After that, their fight just got worse and worse. Eventually, it was time for Lily to board the train. With tears running down her cheeks, she waved good-bye to her mother and father, who both waved back, and she waved good-bye to her sister, who only turned her head away.

Petunia Dursley loved her sister, she really did, but there was something about magic that always set her teeth on edge. Maybe it was the fact that she never gave magic a chance and magic never gave her a chance.


	3. Licorice Wand

Petunia Dursley, of number 4 Privet Drive, would probably never admit it, but she loved her sister dearly. They had been the best of friends when they were younger, and no matter what, she still loved Lily. When she heard that Harry needed his permission slip to go to Hogsmeade signed, she was tempted to do so herself, as long as Harry promised to bring her back a licorice wand from Honeydukes Sweetshop.

Petunia Evans walked into her sister's room only to see her reading, again, except, it probably wasn't any ordinary book. It was most likely a textbook for Lily's Charms class or something along those lines. Lily's eyes didn't leave the book, even when Petunia coughed loudly to indicate she had entered the room.

"May I help you, Tuney?" Lily asked, her eyes still fixed on the book. Even after two years at Hogwarts, Lily still used Petunia's nickname.

"Can you put that thing away, please?" Petunia asked her sister, curtly.

"I'm sorry," Lily said. Finally her head popped up and she looked at her sister. "I wanted to get to the bottom of the page before stopping." Petunia rolled her eyes, more out of habit than anything else. "May I help you, Tuney?" Lily asked again.

"I wanted to talk to you," Petunia began. "We really didn't talk much last summer, or during either of the Christmas breaks." Lily shrugged, acknowledging that she realized that fact.

"What do you want to talk about?" Lily sat up on her bed, shifting to make room for Petunia.

"Well," Petunia began taking a seat. "I'm not really sure." Lily laughed.

"Petunia Evans does not know what to talk about? I never thought I'd see the day." Petunia shoved her sister jokingly.

"How's school?" Petunia asked, searching for a topic.

"Good," Lily replied simply. She didn't want to divulge too much, in case Petunia got upset.

"That's good." Petunia replied. "Have you made any friends?" Lily laughed slightly at the ridiculousness of the question.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have." Lily said with a nod. Petunia looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well," Petunia pressed on. "Are they good enough for my little sister?" Lily nodded.

"I think so," Lily said. "The girls in my dorm are great. There's first of all Hestia Jones. She's my best friend, but she's a bit crazy." Petunia frowned slightly at the term "Best friend." Neither of them had referred to anybody but each other as their best friend when they were younger, but Petunia allowed her sister to continue. "Then there is Alice Thompson. She's a bit timid and needs motivation, but she has a lot of potential." Petunia nodded her head.

"They sound like they meet the Petunia Evans criteria." Petunia stated. "Is there anyone else?" Lily bit her lip, but shook her head. She didn't want to mention Severus as they were drifting apart, and that would bring up hard feeling between the two sisters. "There's a boy," Petunia exclaimed, scaring her sister. "I can see it in your eyes. And I don't mean that Snape kid," she said the last sentence bitterly, but removed the malice from her voice before continuing. "There's a different boy."

"Well," Lily said slowly. "There is a boy," and before Petunia could exclaim "Aha," Lily continued. "It's not like that, Tuney. Actually, it's quite the opposite." Petunia cocked her head to the side, wanting Lily to continue. "I actually kind of hate him."

"No, you don't," Petunia said with a knowing smile on her face.

"I do!" Lily exclaimed. "He asks me out about seven times a day, and it drives me crazy. He doesn't understand the meaning of the word 'no.'"

"And this boy is thirteen?" Petunia asked. Lily nodded. "Wow." Petunia muttered. "So what is your little stalkers name?"

"James Potter," Lily muttered. "I'm dreading this next year now because he will actually have someplace to ask me out to." When Petunia sent her a quizzical look, Lily continued. "These past two years we haven't been allowed to leave the boundaries, but third years and up are allowed to go to Hogsmeade, the nearby village." Lily explained. "Oh, that reminds me. I need to remember to ask Mum or Dad to sign my permission slip."

Lily's eyes began to light up as she began to think about the little village. "I am so looking forward to going to Hogsmeade," Lily began. "There is apparently a shop that sells this drink called Butterbeer, and it is supposedly fantastic." Petunia gave a sad smile as her sister began to rave about the town that Petunia would never get a chance to go to. "And there's a candy story in the town, and it has all kinds of sweets. I'll bring you home something, like a licorice wand. Oh, Tuney, I hear licorice wands are great." Petunia smiled, thinking about her sister bringing her home a gift. Petunia's eyes lit up with a new idea.

"Lils," Petunia began. "If that James Potter bloke asks to take you to Hogsmeade, agree, and then have him take you to the candy shop and ask him to buy the licorice wand, and then ditch him before the date is over. It would be perfect." Lily laughed at the idea, telling her sister that it was perfect, but she probably wouldn't do it because James' ego would inflate too much by her just accepting to go on the date.

The two girls continued to sit on Lily's bed and they talked forever about nonsense, but never once did the word magic come up. It was just two sisters talking, nothing getting in the middle of their relationship.

"Lils," Petunia looked at the clock to see that they had been talking for three hours. "I'm glad you're my sister," Lily smiled in return.

"I'm glad you're my sister, too," Lily stated in reply.

Petunia Dursley loved her sister. She loved her quite dearly, especially when her sister brought her home a licorice wand from Honeydukes.


	4. Auror Training

Petunia Dursley, of number 4 Privet Drive, would probably never admit it, but she loved her sister dearly. They had been the best of friends when they were younger, and no matter what, she still loved Lily. So, when she and her family had to leave their home, she did so willingly, knowing that the war was something much bigger than any rivalry between two sisters.

Petunia Evans, soon to be Dursley, sat on her sister's bed, watching her throw various things into her trunk.

"I still don't see why you have to go," Petunia muttered under her breath. Lily stopped for a second to think before continuing to pack her trunk.

"I have to, Tuney," Lily replied. Petunia crossed her arms, and her eyes stared at the flowery bedspread on Lily's bed.

"You always say that." Petunia complained.

"If I had a choice," Lily began as she threw some socks into her trunk. "I wouldn't be leaving this month."

"Can't you tell them that you can't do this training, whatever it is, this month?" Petunia pleaded. Lily looked at her sister, and didn't even attempt to give her a weak smile.

"I would if I could." Lily replied. "The Auror academy doesn't give us much of a choice as to when our training starts." Lily Evans was leaving for a month long Auror training, and Petunia was getting married in a month.

"You can promise that you will be back in time for the rehearsal, right?" Petunia pleaded with her sister.

"I've told you that I can't make any promises." Petunia's face fell.

"Why are you even going to some training for an obviously dangerous job?" Petunia asked her sister. Lily's eyes diverted to all her clothes in her suitcase as she refolded a set of robes.

"It's what I want to do." Lily said. "It's the occupation that interested me." Petunia tried to catch her sister's gaze, but Lily continuously avoided it.

"You're lying." Petunia stated.

"Am not!" Lily retorted, but her gaze drifted out the window.

"Lils," Petunia's voice was soft as she used the childhood nickname. "I know you. You are the most pacifistic person I know. You would rather do everything in your power to prevent a fight between two strangers than participate in one yourself. And this Auror stuff does not sound like a very peace loving job." Lily sat down on her bed spread, somewhat defeated. Her sister was right. She wasn't joining the Auror program for the joy of it. "There's a war starting, isn't there." Lily didn't need to nod for Petunia to know the answer. "Mum and Dad and I are no longer safe, are we?" Petunia asked.

"He's after anyone who stands in his way." Lily said slowly. "I stood in his way, so now he's after me and everyone I'm close to."

"Who is this man?" Petunia asked.

"His name is Lord Voldemort." Lily softly said. "And no one has been able to defeat him."

"Haven't your people ever heard of a gun?" Petunia asked, thinking her solution the most obvious.

"Most people who come face to face with Voldemort are dead before they have the chance to draw a gun." Lily replied.

"You said you resisted him." Petunia stated. "How would you do that and survive."

"That was different." Lily replied.

"How is it different?" Petunia began to pace around the room. "Jeez, Lily, you're involved in a war. Can't you do something to kill this crazy psychopath?"

"I am trying to do something to stop him. I'm training to be an Auror."

"Ya, and then you might not be back in time for my wedding!" Petunia exclaimed.

"Petunia," It was the first time in a while that Lily had used Petunia's name rather than "Tuney." "What do you want me to do? Try and protect you so that you and your future husband can have a good life together, or blow off your protection so that I can positively go to the wedding of a couple that might not survive much longer if this war keeps up?" Petunia bit her lip, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. "I am very certain that I will be back in time for your wedding, but I can't make any promises in case something happens." Petunia calmed down a little when she heard her sister yell at her.

"I hope this Voldy-person dies, and I hope you stay safe." Petunia exited the room leaving Lily to her thoughts.

"If I don't make it out of this war," Lily whispered to herself. "I entrust my sister with my first born child, if I live to get to that point."

Petunia Dursley cared for her sister more than anyone would believe, and the fact that Voldemort wasn't dead made her cringe. Her nephew was fighting for more than just to kill this maniac; he was fighting for all the sisters out there that didn't want to lose their sister like Petunia had lost her's. At least that was Petunia Dursley's opinion.


	5. July 21

Petunia Dursley, of number 4 Privet Drive, would probably never admit it, but she loved her sister dearly. They had been the best of friends when they were younger, and no matter what, she still loved Lily. That is why, when she got the announcement in the mail, telling her she was invited to her nephews wedding, she wrote the date down on the calendar, and promised herself that she would go.

Petunia Dursley bustled about the kitchen, early one summer morning. It was Saturday. Her husband was still sleeping, but she couldn't sleep for the life of her. She tried and tried, but she just kept tossing and turning. She finally gave up, and went down to the kitchen, putting her in her current predicament.

She had opened the refrigerator eleven times, the pantry nine times, and various other cupboards five times, looking for something to do. She felt as if everything in the kitchen was mocking her for not being able to do anything. She left the kitchen and walked down the hall. She came to a room at the end of the hall and walked to the bookshelf on the other side.

Slipping out a favorite childhood book of hers, the book fell open to the story that she had read many times before. Drawings were stuffed between each page. Scribbles of the names Lily Evans and Petunia Evans were found at the bottom of each drawing. Petunia turned the pages of the story, not needing to read it to know what was happening. As she shut the back cover of the book, two pieces of paper made an unwelcome appearance as they stuck out, trying to get Petunia's attention.

She pulled the two objects out. The first object was an envelope with several papers stuffed inside. She pulled them each out. The main object inside was a formal invitation. Petunia read it again.

You are cordially invited to celebrate

The wedding of

Lily Marie Evans

Daughter of Henry and Violet Evans

To

James Charles Potter

Son of Charlus and Dorea Potter

On Saturday Morning

Twenty-first, July

Eleven O'clock

Reception to follow

Along with the invitation was a picture of the happy couple. They sat on a swing with wide grins on their faces, holding hands in such a way that Lily's ring was quite prominently featured. When Petunia had first received the letter, she had been expecting the picture to move just like she had seen so many of Lily's pictures move before.

The final object in the envelope was a letter. Lily's familiar hand writing sprawled out across the paper.

Dear Tuney,

I'm getting married, can you believe it? Mum's just over the moon about James. I'm considering locking him away someplace so that Mum doesn't run off and marry him first. Dad's still a little questioning about his second daughter getting married, but I can tell he's excited. You know that feeling. Of course you do. You've been through all this wedding stuff before. How is Vernon, anyway?

Okay, you know I'm not writing to just ramble onto you about trivial things happening with my engagement. I would like for you to be one of my bridesmaids. I'd understand if you turn this request of mine down, but it would mean a lot to me if you were one of my bridesmaids.

Also, if the amount of magic at this wedding is an issue for you, don't worry; we are keeping it a normal Muggle wedding, with a few Wizard traditions, seeing as we have both Muggle and Magic guests attending. (I sent you the Muggle invitation, seeing as you probably wouldn't want a note about not using magic under the information about a reception to follow.)

Vernon is also invited, in case you were wondering. I would just advise keeping him away from Sirius… and Peter… and Remus… and, well, James for that matter. Don't ask; I'm marrying a trouble maker. I'll be nice to him, though, if that helps.

I also understand if you aren't coming at all. We haven't had the best relationship in the past years, but it would mean the world to me if you came and were one of my bridesmaids. I'm sorry about anything I may have done in the past. I love you, Tuney. Hopefully, I'll see you soon.

Love,

Lily

Petunia stuffed the letter, picture, and invitation back into the envelope and then looked at the second item that had fallen out of the book. She saw her own handwriting go part way down the page before stopping abruptly.

Dear Lily,

I am very sorry, but I will not be able to attend your wedding. You know how it is. Vernon is incredibly busy with work, and I'm a full time house wife. I don't see any way that we will be able to make it. I know your wedding will be lovely. Mine was.

I am also very sorry about everything that has come between us while we grew up. It wasn't your fault you were magical and I wasn't.

The letter stopped there. Petunia stared at it. She had been too afraid to send it, or even finish it. Lily always had been the better person, Petunia thought. She folded the letter and stuffed it back between the page and cover of the storybook just as she heard the footsteps of her husband.

She got up from her spot on the floor and scurried back to the kitchen to begin fixing breakfast for her and her husband. She stopped by the calendar that hung on the wall in the kitchen, the most recent date yet to be crossed off glared back at her. July 21st. She really needed to find something to do today.

Petunia Dursley really did love her sister. That is why, as she sat at the back of the long row of chairs one late Friday afternoon, she couldn't help but wish she had gone to her sister's wedding. She then reminded herself that it was her sister missing from this wedding, not that she wouldn't have wanted to be there, or that she had a choice in the matter. An empty seat resided in the front of the rows of chairs where Lily would have been sitting. Petunia's thoughts then drifted to how much her nephew's bride looked like Lily. She wondered if they realized the importance behind their wedding date: July 21st.


	6. Love

Petunia Dursley of number 4 Privet Drive would never admit it, but she loved her sister dearly. When she read the letter telling her that her sister had died, she blinked back tears until her husband left, and then cried for hours, clutching Harry in her arms. She loved her sister, and that is why, when Harry showed up on their doorstep one morning, Petunia took him in without question.

It was a chilly November morning. Petunia Dursley went through all the normal actions as if it was any other morning. She fed Dudley and made breakfast for her husband. As Vernon ate his breakfast, Petunia decided to step outside.

She would never admit it, but chilly mornings reminded her of her sister. Lily would always wake Petunia up early on a chilly morning that was also Lily's birthday. So, whenever a noticeably chilly morning came around, Petunia would always volunteer to be the one to put the milk bottles outside just so she could go outside.

She opened the door to see all the normal features of neighborhood. Identical houses lined each side of the street, and several people could be seen leaving for work.

Petunia Dursley was also greeted by an unfamiliar sight. At her feet was a tiny child, much smaller than her Dudley. He was sleeping soundly. A lightning shaped scar could be seen on his forehead, just below a tiny tuff of black hair. She let out a scream when she saw the child, but stopped the second she saw the baby's eyes flitter open.

Petunia picked up the child after the child's slumber was interrupted. He didn't cry. He just stared up at the woman with big green eyes. Petunia stared back down into his green eyes, her sister's eyes.

Mrs. Dursley could already sense what this meant. The owls the day before that she had passed off as nothing, as well as the report of shooting stars on the news. She just knew all those things had something to do with her sister, she just knew it. That was why she had reacted so harshly to her husband when he asked her about it; she didn't want to admit to him that she was scared for her sister. Her husband was already acting odd as it was.

Vernon Dursley heard his wife's scream, and went to the front door as quickly as possible. He was greeted by the sight of his wife holding an unfamiliar child in her arms. He knew by the look on her face that it was the same boy they had talked about the day before. He looked at the child and with a grunt turned around and walked back to the house, his wife following behind him.

When Petunia entered the kitchen, it was the first time that she had noticed the letter. She unfolded it, and with Harry in one arm, the letter in the other hand, she read it.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,

As you may have guessed, the child that has now entered your home is Lily and James Potter's child, your nephew. You must take care of him.

A war has been rising, and on October 31, it came to a screeching halt. A very dark wizard had been rising to power for some time. Last night, he was destroyed by the boy you found on your front porch.

Voldemort went to the home of Lily and James Potter with the intention to kill Harry. Lily fled with Harry when he arrived as James seemingly went to slow Voldemort down. Voldemort had one purpose: to kill Harry. He did not care who else he killed. James was killed. Voldemort continued on to find Harry and Lily. Lily stood between Harry and Voldemort. She died to save her son.

Because Lily died to save her son, there is now a blood connection. There is a connection between you and Harry. You must take him in, and care for him like he is your own son. As long as you do this, Harry will remain safe.

When it comes time for him to learn about it, he will learn about why he is famous in the wizarding world, and why he is alive. Tell Harry about what his parents did for him. They were great people who met a terrible fate. Tell him that he is loved.

You must take him in and care for him. It is very important.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore

Vernon read the letter over his wife shoulder. When he came to the end, his thoughts were quite evident.

"Who are these people? Expecting us to believe a story like that? They probably got themselves blown up and no one else wants to take in their awful son. We shall send him to an orphanage straight away." Vernon told his wife.

"No," Petunia said quietly. "We will not send him to an orphanage. He is my sister's son. It's only right to take him in." Vernon let out a huff.

"Fine," he conceded. "We will take him in, but I won't be happy about it. Dudley is our only son. I won't be treating this boy as if he is one as well." Petunia nodded, keeping her face hidden from her husband's view. She didn't want him to see the tears on her face. "I'm leaving for work now," he said, his voice quieter. "He can sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. It's empty." He told her. And with that, Petunia could hear the sound of Vernon walking down the hall and exiting the house.

Petunia collapsed on a kitchen chair. She didn't care that Dudley was throwing a tantrum. She didn't care that Vernon hated her nephew. The only thing on her mind was her sister, and the baby in her arms. The tears began flowing. She cried for her sister. She never got to apologize for calling her a freak. Lily may have been a witch, but she didn't deserve this. She cried for the muggle world, the world that had just lost that sweet little red headed girl that was always arm and arm with her sister until she was eleven. She cried for the wizarding world, the world that had lost a wonderful witch at the hand of a terrible man. She cried for little Harry, who was quietly sobbing in her arms once again. He would never meet his mother, and there was nothing she could do to change that.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she murmured. "I loved her, too."


End file.
